Episode 8389 (8th February 2019)
Plot Cain spots Debbie leaving the café. When Debbie sees Cain, she walks in the opposite direction but Cain catches up with her and they have a brief exchange. Maya is released from hospital. Chas and Paddy return from an awkward grief counselling session in which they ended up talking about their parents. Marlon wonders if Paddy mentioned Bear Wolf but he's the last person Paddy wants to talk about right now. Cain pays Graham a visit. Graham isn't happy by Cain's presence at Home Farm nor that he involved Charity. Cain insists if they stick to the story, everything will be fine although Graham is concerned Debbie will say something. Cain insists she won't as he'll do everything he can to stop it happening. After Cain leaves, Megan questions what Cain wanted. Matty calls by the farm to see Moira. Moira is still annoyed at him and doesn't believe he has idea any of what he's done. Matty states he told the truth, reminding Moira she and John brought him up to do the right thing. When Matty brings up Moira's affair with Cain, Moira asks him to leave. Megan concludes Cain is intimidating or threatening Graham which leaves Graham chuckling. Graham comments if you give a guilty person time, eventually they'll hang themselves. Manpreet informs Jai she's got a buyer for the house which means she'll be able to pay the bailiffs soon. She assures Jai she'll still keep up with the support group as she wants to get her life back on track. It won't be easy though as Rishi is still in the dark about her problems and encourages her to splash the cash on a new car. Debbie knows nobody wins if Cain goes to prison. Eric worries David is rushing things with Maya but David insists Maya is good for him and Jacob. DS Sanders and DC Meaden call at Home Farm whilst Graham is out. Megan tells the detectives there's something she needs to tell them about Cain. Marlon speaks with Chas about Bear Wolf. Chas states Paddy doesn't want to face up to it as he doesn't want to get hurt again so asks Marlon to leave it. When Graham returns to Home Farm, he's alarmed to learn Megan is speaking to DS Sanders and DC Meaden. At the same time, Megan tells the detectives that she believes Cain is putting pressure on Graham. When Graham walks into the room, DS Sanders quizzes him about his relationship with Cain. Graham tells the detectives this is starting to resemble harassment and ends the conversation. After the detectives leave, Graham questions what Megan is playing at. Megan insists Cain can't be trusted and warns Graham that whilst he's waiting for Cain to hang himself, Cain might wrap the rope around his neck. Moira spots Matty in Main Street and apologises. She insists they can fix this but Matty doesn't think they can and walks off. Jacob turns down spending time with Liv in favour of watching a movie with Maya. Marlon has booked more tickets for the wrestling convention, explaining to Jessie that he needs to do this for Paddy. At Holdgate Farm, the Sharmas toast to Manpreet selling her house. Whilst Jai and Rishi set the table for dinner, Priya suggests she and Manpreet go on a spending spree. Manpreet agrees and asks Priya to keep it quiet. Jacob tells Maya he meant what he said at the hospital - he really loves her. In the pitch black, Graham breaks into the garage and plants Joe's blood covered watch in a drawer. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty Locations *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Home Farm - Entrance way, office and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes